


BFF

by ash_is_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anger, Backstory, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Cancer, F/M, Goodbyes, Healing, Hiding, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Reveal, Skit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_is_mythical/pseuds/ash_is_mythical
Summary: "The subject has developed the ability, again." Standing out on the roof of their building, the sun beating down on him, Rhett yelled into the phone in a both concerned and angry voice."We don't have a new subject ready. It will take a couple hours. We have to take him now though." The mysterious person on the other side of the phone said.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	BFF

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Skit BFF that Rhett and Link made in 2015. This is a backstory and explanation that i created about it. It explains why and how Rhett got the "replacement Link." If you haven't seen that video here is the link :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/8Th9F9xUn5Y

"The subject has developed the ability, again." Standing out on the roof of their building, the sun beating down on him, Rhett yelled into the phone in a both concerned and angry voice.

"We don't have a new subject ready. It will take a couple hours. We have to take him now though." The mysterious person on the other side of the phone said.

"Ok, just hurry, please." Rhett hung up and sighed

Rhett walked back in and sat down next to his best friend, link. Link noticed that he looked down and not himself.

"What was that phone call for?" link asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh, you don't need to worry about it.'' they said in unison, both shocked and confused at what just happened.

After a couple minutes of them talking at the same time four men, dressed in all black, walked in and took Link away. Rhett stood up and even though he looked strong, on the inside he felt like he was being torn apart, trying everything he could not to run after them and stop them from grabbing his best friend like they were and taking him away. He never liked when they took him and scared him every single time.

"Hey! What are you doing! Hey! Let me go!" Link was trying to get out while they carried him out. "Rhett! Rhett help!"

Rhett just stood there, not saying anything, watching as they took his best friend away. One man stayed behind. He just stood there not saying a word until Link was in the van. 

“We will be back in about 3 to 4 hours with a new one.” The man said

Rhett nodded. The man nodded back and walked to the van. They drove off. Rhett sat down and grabbed the Rubik's cube Link was painting. He had one square left when he saw a picture of Link and him from a long time ago. Rhett’s eyes started tearing up. He stood up and grabbed the picture that was sitting on Link’s desk. A warm tear rolled down his face. 

He sat back down. Staring at the picture with a look like he was going to throw it, but he didn’t. He just sat there staring at it with his watery eyes.

_ “Hey man, are you busy tomorrow? I’m throwing Jessie a party for her birthday.” Rhett turned around to face Link, who was still looking at his computer.  _

_ “I don’t know.” He snapped at him making Rhett slightly jump back in his seat. Link sighed, “let me check.” _

_ Rhett looked at him long after Link turned back around. He never questioned a party for Jessie. He is always the first person there and the last one to leave. _

Rhett saw more pictures on his desk. He never noticed how many pictures they took. He saw the picture of them sitting in their office for the first time. They were so happy and proud of themselves that day. He placed the other one down and picked it up. More tears were forming. 

_ “Why are you acting like this Link? You have never been like this in the 35 years of knowing you, you have never acted like this.” Rhett yelled, “you never keep things from me.” _

_ “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” Link started to tear up a little bit. His back was to him. He couldn’t face him. _

_ “Yes you do, link.” Rhett started to get more mad. They always told each other everything. “Why won’t you tell me!” _

_ “Because I don’t want to hurt you.” Link muttered so quietly, nothing, no one, would be able to hear him. _

_ “Link! Turn around and tell me!” Rhett yelled even louder and Link started to tear up more. _

_ “I have cancer, Rhett!” Link turned around and yelled, tears flooding his eyes.  _

_ Shock and disbelief filled Rhett’s entire body. His mind went blank. He couldn’t respond. Link, who also seemed shocked by what was just said, stood there, tears rolled through his glasses and onto the floor. He looked at Rhett and his eyes said I’m sorry. Link never saw Rhett in this state before. He knew that Rhett was hurting, and it was his fault. _

_ “I’m sorry. I don't want to hurt you.” Link was still crying. He hated nothing more than seeing his best friend in pain. _

_ Rhett didn’t respond. He couldn’t think, nothing made sense anymore.  _

_ “Say something.” Link stood there looking at Rhett. His face was drenched now, “Please.” Link  _

_ said in a sad, cold, scared, tearful voice. _

_ Rhett still stood there, not saying anything. He couldn’t say anything. He was shocked, he couldn’t think of the words. Link started crying even more. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball.  _

_ Rhett was staring at the wall. He didn’t even notice that link sat down. He was lost in thought. He finally looked over at Link. He slowly moved over to him. Link looked up. His face was red and covered in tears. Rhett started to tear up even more. _

_ “You're not messing with me are you.” Rhett said to lighten the mood, but deep down he was being serious, hoping and praying that this was just a joke and Link was fine. _

_ Link closed his eyes and shook his head. _

_ Rhett closed his eyes and 2 tears rolled down his face. “I’m so sorry.”  _

_ Link looked up at his best friend, tears were rolling down both of their faces. He leaned in and hugged his best friend. “It’s ok, Rhett. I’ll get through this.” _

_ Rhett looked at Link “what if you don’t.” More tears rolled down his face _

_ “I will.” _

He stood up and put the picture down. He walked around their office. Time seemed to slow down. All of the pictures on the wall were making memories flood his head and he didn’t know if he enjoyed or hated it. He stopped a certain picture on the wall, he couldn’t decide if it made his heart happy or ache, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

_ “You’re better now right?!?” Rhett smiled and looked at Link when he walked into the door.  _

_ Link laughed “I am.” He hugged Rhett and they both smiled and laughed. They both haven’t been this happy in a long time.  _

_ Link was obviously still weak, but he was better, he was going to be ok. He could live out the rest of his life with his best friend, just like they wanted when they were kids. _

_ “I’m so proud of you! What did Christy say?” Rhett laid down on the couch and left no room for Link _

_ “She was really happy too. She wants me to take it easy for awhile though.” Link moved Rhett’s legs and sat down. _

_ “As long as you stay healthy I’m ok with that.” Rhett smiled and turned on the Tv. Link cuddled up next to Rhett, who wrapped his arm around him. They just sat there enjoying each other’s company, something they haven’t been able to do in a very long time. _

Rhett smiled at the picture. He remembered that day. The joy he felt when Link said he was better. He hadn’t been happy like that in a long time. He’s smile faded quickly when he saw the last picture on the wall. He didn’t even know why they hung that up in his office.

_ It was raining and cold outside. Rhett slammed his car door shut and bolted up Link’s driveway, He was running faster than he ever had before. He opened Link’s front door. He ran in and saw Christy getting the kids ready and telling them she has to go. _

_ “What happened?!?” Rhett walked up to her “What’s going on?”  _

_ “It’s Link.” Christy said. Tears formed in her eyes but she was trying to stay strong in front of her kids. “He is on his way to the hospital.” _

_ “Why? What happened?” Rhett was scared  _

_ “I can’t tell you now.” Christy moved her head to the kids, “I’ll meet you there, ok?” Christy had a couple of tears running down her face now. _

_ “What’s happening mom? What happened to dad?” All of the kids were crying and yelling at different times. “Where is Rhett going?!?” _

_ Rhett ran out of the house to his car. He didn’t play any music. He just listened to the rain hitting the car. When he got to the hospital it started raining harder, but he didn’t care. He just let the rain hit him and was drenched by the time he got inside.  _

_ “Hello, I’m Rhett McLaughlin. I’m here to see Li-, Charles Lincoln Neal III.” Rhett said. He got the room number and went straight to Link’s room. The hospital was cold, Rhett was cold, but he didn’t seem to mind. _

_ He walked into Link’s room and saw Link asleep on the bed. He sat on a chair next to him. He sat there for hours. He couldn’t leave his best friend’s side. _

_ Rhett fell asleep in the chair for a couple minutes, but the beeping kept him somewhat awake.  _

_ Christy walked in and saw them both asleep. _

_ “Rhett?” She tapped him on the shoulder, “you can go, i'll stay.” _

_ Rhett opened his eyes and looked confused for a couple seconds, “no, it's ok. I'll stay. Get back to your kids. They are probably scared to death right now.” Rhett looked back at Link. “I don't want to leave him, not yet.” _

_ Christy was about to argue, but she knew Rhett wouldn’t leave even if she forced him. “Text me if something happens.”  _

_ Rhett nodded and she left the room. He left bad for making her leave, but he couldn’t leave him, he probably never will.  _

_ Rhett sighed and looked back at Link. He closed his eyes and started remembering their childhood and all of the times they spent together. A small smile formed on his face. _

_ “Rhett?” Link voice was very weak. He turned his head and looked over at Rhett. He could barely keep his eyes open.  _

_ “Link!” Rhett smiled and got up quickly but then remembered he had to be calm. “What happened? Are you ok?” _

_ “I don’t remember much. I guess I wasn’t fully recovered yet. I couldn’t breathe and fainted. Then I woke up here.” Link looked around “just now.” He tried to laugh but it hurt him _

_ Rhett has never seen Link in this much pain. Not even when he had cancer. “It will be ok. I’m here. You will get through this.” Rhett started to cry but tried to hold it back. He didn’t even believe himself, but he had to be strong for Link. _

_ A nurse walked in “excuse me, sir?” _

_ Rhett turned around quickly and wiped his tears, “yes?” _

_ “May I talk to you outside for a minute?” The nurse started to walk outside the room _

_ Rhett turned around and faced Link again. “I’ll be right back.” _

_ Link looked at him confused, like he didn’t know who Rhett was. Fighting back the even stronger urge to cry, he stood up and walked out. _

_ “How do you know Charles?” The nurse asked rhett in a very serious manner _

_ “I’ve known Link- Charles my entire life. Since we were 6. He is my best friend.” Rhett slightly smiled and looked back through the little crack in the door and saw a little glimpse of Link’s bed. _

_ The nurse smiled but the smile faded when she looked at the clipboard she was holding. Rhett knew that face, it never meant good news. _

_ “I’m sorry sir, but he probably won’t make it through the night.” The nurse looked back up at rhett, “Is there anyone else who should know this?” _

_ “Yes um,” barely able to think or function, Rhett tried to respond the best he could, "i’ll text his wife.” Rhett slowly, lost in thought, pulled out his phone and texted Christy.  _

_ He walked back into the room and sat back down in the chair. He hid his face in his hands, trying to keep it all together, just for a little longer. Link looked over at him with a smile, grabbing Rhett’s hand from his face. _

_ “I love you man.” Rhett’s voice cracked and he had tears flooding down his face “always know that, ok?” _

_ Link looked confused, but then it seemed to click, he closed his eyes and still had his slight smile. _

_ Rhett couldn’t hold it in. He let his emotions start flooding down through his eyes. He looked at Link, whose face was pale. He was in pain but he seemed content. They both knew, but they both couldn’t say it. _

_ “It’s ok Rhett.” Link smiled, “I know what you are trying to say.” _

_ Rhett looked up, slightly shocked, he closed his eyes and more tears rolled down his face. “I’m so sorry.” He looked at Link again. His eyes were blurry. “I’m so, so sorry.” _

_ Link held out his hand, “it’s not your fault.” Link had a tear run down his face, “I’ll always love you too, never forget that.”  _

_ Rhett broke, nothing has ever hurt him this much. No one could ever hurt him like this but Link, no one. _

_ “I can’t.” Rhett grabbed Link’s hand, “I can't do this.” _

_ Link smiled and tightened his grip on Rhett’s hand, “I’m not going to leave until you are ready. I need to know you will be ok.” _

_ Rhett stood up and hugged him gently, “I don't think I’ll ever be ok.” Rhett stood back up, “not without you.” _

_ Link started to cry. He never ever wanted to hurt his best friend like this. He knew that this will be the most hurt he will ever be, and it was his fault. “I love you rhett.”  _

_ Hearing those words broke Rhett again. He knew it would be the last time he would ever hear those words from Link’s mouth. Rhett sat back down and hid his face in his hands once again. He couldn’t face Link like this. He knew he had to be strong, but at this one moment, he couldn’t be, and he didn’t know if he would ever be again. _

_ “Rhett, look at me.” Link smiled, waiting for him to look back up, “I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.”  _

_ Rhett continued to cry. He couldn't say anything, no words came out even when he tried, and Link was ok with that. He knew that he would be saying many things if he could.  _

_ “Thank you for being my best friend.” Rhett responded, though he had trouble saying the words, he knew it was time. “I’ll see you soon.” He grabbed Link’s hand again and he never wanted to let it go. _

_ “I know, and I’ll be waiting, just don’t come too soon.” Link responded in a gentle voice. He tightened his grip on Rhett's hand. _

_ They both sat there in silence, not saying anything. They didn’t need to. They both felt safe. They felt at home. Rhett’s heart sank when Link’s grip loosened and the beeping in the background turned into a constant buzz.  _

_ Nothing. That’s all he felt. Nothing... Everything was black. His mind, his emotions, his heart. All of his emotions left him in that moment. Rhett silently cried and sat there for what seemed like hours. The nurses and doctors flooded the room, but Rhett didn’t care. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything was quiet, even though he knew there was tons of noise, he couldn’t hear any of it. He slowly got up and walked out. Christy showed up a couple minutes later. Rhett was standing outside of the door, his face soaked and pale. He looked up and saw her standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He couldn’t speak, he could barely hear Christy yell at Rhett asking what happened. He was never the same. _

Rhett walked away from the picture of them lowering Link into his grave. In that moment he remembered the pain, he remembered having to say goodbye. He remembered all of it. No matter how hard it tried not to, he could never not remember.

He remembered the phone call he made about being able to make a “Replacement Link” so he wouldn’t have to live without him. He knew it was a bad idea but he had to try. He had to have his best friend back. Even a replacement link would be better than this terrible nothingness he was feeling. No matter the cost.

_ “Are you sure this will work?” Rhett stood outside the office talking to a man dressed in all black  _

_ “It will, but it might have some side effects, when this happens we will have to come pick him up and drop you off a new one.” The man said without moving a muscle or changing his tone of voice, “I must warn you though, everytime we bring a new one, he will not remember anything, even you.”  _

_ A little more time… that’s all it is… just a little more time... _

_ “I’ll do it.” Rhett knew he shouldn’t, he knew this was going to hurt him more than not, but he had to have him back, just for a little bit.  _

Rhett realized that he needed to let Link go in that moment. He didn't fully realize that even though it is helping now, this was hurting him so much more. He thought this would help, he thought it would fix his problems, his pain. But it didn’t and it never would. This wasn’t Link, his Link, the best friend who he couldn’t live without, and the one who has to teach him how. 

There was a knock at the door, startling him. Rhett wiped his tears and walked over to open the door, Rhett stood tall, trying to hide everything he was feeling. The person dressed in all black came in. 

“The subject is ready.” He said in a very monotone, deep voice.

Rhett looked around the room at all of the pictures and sighed, “I can’t.” tears started forming in his eyes, “I need to love him enough to let him go.” 

The man nodded and then walked out. Rhett sat down on the chair where Link was painting the rubic’s cube. Picking it back up, he painted the last one in and sighed. Anger filling him, he squeezed the cube then threw it across the room, hitting it against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces, and that’s what broke him. He ran over and fell to the floor, desperately trying to put the pieces back together. 

“I can’t do this!” Rhett screamed over his sob, “I can’t do this without you!”

His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t see anything through his tears. He let everything out for the first time, all of his emotions and fear from losing his best friend. He slowed down, his movements, breathing, crying. Slowly, he stood up, leaning against the couch for support.

“I’m so sorry Link, I thought I could be strong, I thought I could do it.” Rhett said down on the couch and placed his hand where Link would be sitting if he was there, “I don’t know how to do this without you.”

He looked around at the pictures again, not strong enough to walk over to them, but he knew them and what they were. “But I’ll try, I promised you that, and I’m not gonna break it.”

“I’ll see you soon buddy.”

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I found this kinda fun to make as an explanation for what happened, even though I was tearing through some of it. Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and suggest short story ideas if you would like :)
> 
> @ash_is_mythical


End file.
